


Just a Moment - Eruri

by blades13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eruri Week, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Temporarily Unrequited Love, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blades13/pseuds/blades13
Summary: "Levi was first to wake, he slowly opened his eyes to feel sunlight shining on them, sunlight? Had he slept all the way through night? It was then that he noticed it, a warm weight lying across his waist, strongly wrapped around him and pulling him in close and a soft slumbering breath on the back of his neck."
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	Just a Moment - Eruri

**Author's Note:**

> Two of us and only one bed kinda trope

Both the commander and his captain were to leave for Wall Sina in the morning, it wasn’t the first time they had travelled together and of course it was purely scout business but despite that Levi had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, it was neither a bad nor a good one, something he had never experienced before and that made him feel extremely uneasy. He pushed feeling to the back of his head and curled up in his covers to try to sleep.

Alas hours later he found himself still staring blankly at the wall in front of him trying to decipher what exactly it was he was feeling, he felt like a child just learning to walk and it scared him that he didn’t understand himself and that he could not control it.

A few more hours of stressed thinking later he notices the sun rising, it wasn’t uncommon for Levi to pull an all nighter but usually it was under the pretense of working late or trauma he had never truly dealt with. The light pouring into his room and swirling around like milk in tea reminded him that he was to get ready and packed for the long journey from the scout base just within Wall Rose to the center of Sina. 

He rose from his bed, washed and picked up the pile of neatly folded clothes on a chair and swiftly got ready, next was to wake Hange up and remind them that they were in charge of the recruits for the next few days.In all honestly he was wary to leave Hange by themselves to look over the scouts, it’s not that they weren’t capable he just didn’t like leaving them to deal with new scouts themselves, especially Eren who was almost uncontrollable most of the time. 

His quiet footsteps walked over the the carriage to find Erwin already waiting there,

“Morning Levi”  
Erwin said in his usual matter of fact tone, he was close with his captain but was always professional with him.

“M-m-morning Commander”  
the smaller man replied, immediately turning red and averting his eyes away from the blue ones looking back at him, his mind was racing,

“What the hell was that”  
Levi thought to himself, embarrassed that he had stumbled over his words for no apparent reason that he could figure out.

That same feeling from last night arose in his abdomen, this time stronger than he had ever felt before. He let his eyes drift back to Erwins that were looking at him kindly and in a way that made him calm down.  
Levi climbed into the carriage and sat across from the commander, it was a long and silent ride, Levi still embarrassed and intrigued by this new feeling and Erwin observing Levi wondering what was bothering his captain this morning. 

Two of the top men within the walls too oblivious to see what’s right in front of them.

By the time that the two men had reached their destination it was already afternoon, they were greeted by the military police and brought to a foodhall to grab a quick meal before the first meeting of the trip.

During the meeting Levi watched Erwin speak as he always did at meetings, drawn in by the man's charisma and the fact that he immediately established himself as a leader within this group of people. During all the time Levi had worked with and under the Commander he had learnt to read him, what a flick of his eyes meant, what a each breath and emphasis meant, maybe he was watching Erwin a little too close but he didn’t care, admiring Erwin at work was always the highlight of his days as cheesy at that sounds.

What the captain didn’t notice though was how when it was his turn to speak the taller man admired and analysed him in the same way Levi had done to him.

When the day was over they were escorted to their room, neither of them minded sharing a room, often when they went away they would be sharing barracks or a room but when the two scouts walked in there was only one king bed, they went to go and ask the MP that had led them here but they had already gone.

“Fuck”  
Levi muttered under his breath, that feeling rising in him again

“I heard that”  
Erwin said looking down at him with a slight smile on his face

Levi sighed wondering what part of this situation warranted a smile from Erwin,

“I can sleep on the couch, there’s enough room for me” Levi offered

Erwin chuckled,

“What?” Levi replied a bit more panicked than he intended feeling his ears go red,

“Nothing, it’s just really not necessary for you to do that, there plenty of room for the both of us”

The blonde gestured to the huge bed in front of them, what he said was absolutely true there was enough room but Levi still couldn’t push away *that* feeling,

“Unless, you feel uncomfortable, we can always go and find someone to get us another room”

“No, No, it’s alright” Levi said quickly, partly not wanting to cause too much hassle for the Commander but mainly something else, he sat and pondered with the thought, did he want to share a bed with Erwin?  
He quickly snapped out of it and looked at the other man to try and read him, 

Erwin didn’t look at all as flustered or panicked as he was, he worried, was it only him who felt this way? That’ when a voice cut off his train of thought,

“Don’t look so worried, I offered and I don’t want you waking with aches and pains from sleeping on a sofa” Erwin reassured, but knowing himself that wasn’t the only reason he had made the suggestion.

Both Levi and Erwin got ready for bed, both of them stripped down to their boxers, it nearing summer and all. Levi turned and was startled to see the toned and strong body climbing into the bed, he tried not to ogle but as the flickering candle light glistened off the commanders torso he couldn’t help but stare. His own eyes betrayed him by leading his sights down further when-

“Ahem” Erwin cleared his throat, “Levi?”

Levi looked up and was met with a pair of striking blue eyes meeting his own, shit, he had been caught, embarrassed but trying his best to hide it he blew out the candle and climbed into the other side of the bed, putting at least a meter between himself and the commander.

“Goodnight Levi” he heard a low voice behind him,

“Mhmm” Levi hummed as acknowledgement, too worried that if he spoke he might say something he would regret.

Erwin fell asleep soon after that and Levi forced himself to try to sleep, even just a few hours, tonight as he did not want to disturb Erwin.

Levi was first to wake, he slowly opened his eyes to feel sunlight shining on them, sunlight? Had he slept all the way through night? It was then that he noticed it, a warm weight lying across his waist, strongly wrapped around him and pulling him in close and a soft slumbering breath on the back of his neck. 

He felt the blood rushing to his face, he couldn’t believe it, what if someone walked in, what would they think, seeing Levi being hugged from behind and his legs tangled with his commanders. Part of him was full of relentless panic but another part was quite enjoying their predicament, he considered staying like this but then the rational part of him kicked in and he started trying to squirm away from Erwins grip.

This was when a soft groan came from behind as Erwin tightened the grip around Levi pulling him in closer to his body and nuzzling his head in his neck,

“Don't go, can’t we stay like this for a while” Erwin said clearly half asleep,

Levi wanted to protest but then he admitted to himself that he was more than comfortable with where he was lying.

They lied like that for another half hour until Erwin began to actually awake, realizing the predicament they were in he took in a sharp breath, something Levi noticed and clocked that the larger man was awake, 

“Are you awake” Erwin asked, in a soft low morning voice, worried of the captains response,

“Yeah, I have been for a while”

“I-I-I’m sorry” it was Erwins turn to stutter, “you should have gotten up, I’m sorry” he apologised again, beginning to pull himself away,

“Well, you wouldn’t let me but it’s… ummm… actually okay, it feels nice actually, it was my first full night of sleep in years” Levi admitted 

Erwin knew that Levi had issues sleeping, before he joined the scouts he always had to stay alert even when asleep, and to that day he still felt unsafe leaving himself vulnerable in his sleep. Him admitting that to Erwin was his way of saying that Erwin holding him made him feel safe. 

“Oh, I quite like this too” Erwin said quietly, his words failing him as he pulled Levi back to his own bare chest.

He felt Levi relax in his arms and let himself relax as well planting a soft kiss on the nape of Levis neck and then another on the side of his neck,

Levi took a deep breath in, he had never felt this kind of affection before and the feeling from his stomach now rose up and filled his whole body, he clicked then just what he was feeling.

He turned himself around so that he was staring into Erwin’s eyes, so close they could feel each other's eyelashes flutter on their cheeks and their warm breaths collide in the air.

Then Erwin closed the gap between them, pushing his lips gently against Levi’s, at first short and quick then Levi returned this favour this time parting his lips slightly and deepening the kiss.

*knock knock*

They parted lips and both replied 

“Just a moment”

**Author's Note:**

> ~thanks for reading~


End file.
